


【茸米】子弹与花（完结）

by SiebenL



Category: Digimon Adventure, LE BIZARRE ADVENTURE DI GIOGIO, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M, 乔鲁米斯, 茸米
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiebenL/pseuds/SiebenL
Summary: #乔鲁诺×米斯达，原作完结后时间线





	【茸米】子弹与花（完结）

**子弹与花**

**Bullet & Flowers**

乔鲁诺×米斯达

 

01

乔鲁诺生气了。

起初米斯达并未意识到问题的严重性。他还以为那是疗伤时例行叮嘱——最多掺了点埋怨的味道——乔鲁诺面对重伤者难免会责怪几句，他知道对方也只是出于关心。

起因与往常一样，米斯达在完成任务时受了伤，所幸这次有乔鲁诺同行。他剿灭目标后，便安安心心地躺在原地等待救援。

乔鲁诺赶来的时候，正看见米斯达瘫在狼藉之中，一动不动，像条被搁浅的鱼。恶战之后的别墅千疮百孔，地板上铺满了碎砾和弹壳，而米斯达的血就如同长长的线，将残骸串成一片，延伸到乔鲁诺的脚下。

听到熟悉的脚步声，米斯达勉强转动脑袋，想打个故作轻松的招呼，可身上撕心裂肺的痛楚让他的不成形问候化成一声惨叫。

“你可算来了乔鲁诺！”他吃痛地哼唧，浑身上下唯有眼睛是灵动的，拼命向来者眨巴着：“快给我治疗，这群人真狠，我还以为这次死定了。”

乔鲁诺放缓了脚步，小心地跨过血迹，仿佛那是米斯达流动的生命。

“你一个人把他们全杀光了，”金发少年单膝跪地，沉静的语调里透不出喜怒，“你本可以等我也过来的。”

“事实证明我运气不错，”米斯达没有察觉对方微妙的异常，虽然他全身痛得像碎掉一样，可乔鲁诺的到来让他提起一股劲儿来，甚至有了闲扯聊天的精神，“再说你现在是Boss，哪有让老板冲锋陷阵的道理。”

“所以你就从高处摔下来，再用身体接下二十发子弹和六道刀伤？”乔鲁诺依旧平静，直到他捏住米斯达的手腕，后者不顾形象地大叫起来。

“疼、疼死了乔鲁诺你轻点儿，最近你不是都搞出无痛疗法了吗，快试试那个新花样，我真的会痛到死的！”

“没有那种好事，”乔鲁诺叹气，另一只手压在米斯达的肩头，以免后者在挣扎中折断更多骨头，“而且就算有，也不会给你用的。”

“为什么？！”米斯达提高嗓门吼道，一时忘记了疼痛。

“因为你把自己的生命看得太轻了，”乔鲁诺正视他的质问，郑重道，“请对自己的性命更负责一些。”

米斯达深谙得罪治疗者即为死的道理，便扯出笑容，讨好地说：“这次我的确冲过头了，可对手太难缠，好不容易抓到机会，被逃掉就糟了。更何况，不是有你在吗？”

可惜献媚没成功，油盐不进的年轻首领神色如常，反倒是黄金体验的治疗力道加重了。

“米斯达，你这么生死度外会让我很难办，我不可能总是及时到场为你疗伤。”

他的话大部分淹没在米斯达迭起的惨叫中。

“再轻一点啊！这次也、太……太痛了！”

乔鲁诺为了稳住不断扑腾的米斯达，额头上也渗出薄汗。可他语调如常，清清冷冷的，甚至有点不近人情：“这是对你的惩罚，疼痛能帮你记住我的话。”

纵是迟钝如米斯达，也终于察觉对方隐而不发的怒气了。

“乔鲁诺，你真的生气了？别这样，我以后会注意啦……拜托你温柔点好不好，好久没这么痛了啊啊——”

“因为你断裂的骨头太多，只能一根根创生，要怪就怪自己冲得太过火吧。”

米斯达怀疑自己所剩无几的完好骨头也一并碎了。他声嘶力竭地哀嚎着，吃力地抓住乔鲁诺的手求饶：“我错了Boss！我错了！我反省、我真的在反省了，下不为例！请、轻轻点好不好！”

乔鲁诺深深地看他一眼，收回了替身。淡金色的光仍笼罩在米斯达身上，沾满了鲜血的衣服破破烂烂，露出的肉体已然完好如初，除了身体里不断钻出的刺痛之外，他健全得仿佛最强壮的运动员。

惨叫和挣扎花光了米斯达所有的力气。他躺在地上喘了一会儿，原以为乔鲁诺会一如既往地耐心等他，却没料到对方忽然起身，朝不远处待命的保镖摆了摆手，就率先离开了。

米斯达像个待产妇一样被小心搀扶起来，他目光追随着消失在拐角的年轻首领，那人走得干脆，连关切的回眸都不肯施舍一枚。

他这才意识到，乔鲁诺真的生气了。

 

 

02

米斯达回到本部已是正午，他受困于疼痛，丧失了食欲和胃口，躺在柔软的床上也无法顺利入眠。不知为何，这次治疗的后遗症格外严重，或许真如乔鲁诺所说，他断掉的骨头太多了才会疼得死去活来。

在被窝里辗转反侧了许久，米斯达决定找医生开点药。作为枪手，他向来不喜欢这种药剂，会影响五官和替身的敏锐性。可这次实在痛得厉害，好像乔鲁诺的怒意留在躯壳中，在四肢百骸气势汹汹地横冲直撞，饶是身经百战如他也只得向止痛药低头。

谁知刚到诊室，医生就面露难色地说：“对不起，米斯达先生，乔巴纳阁下命令我不可以私自给你开药，他说米斯达先生的治疗问题由他直接负责。”

明明对他再三强调那不是“治疗”，蒙骗别人的时候倒说得很顺口。碰了壁的米斯达无可奈何，决定去找乔鲁诺。他现在整条手臂和肩背都像长出刺一般疼痛难耐，哪怕乔鲁诺还在生自己的气，他也要不怕死地去抱怨病情。

不过，在求生本能驱使下，米斯达还是先去买了一份新出炉的招牌布丁。

 

米斯达知道，自己还未能彻底适应新的身份。这也不能怪他，毕竟，谁都无法从短短数日的天翻地覆中迅速调整心情和态度。那场惨痛的变故之后，乔鲁诺已不再是所谓的新人，而是居于所有人之上的领袖。米斯达深知彼此间颠倒的地位，可每当两人独处，他时常有种一切未变的错觉。他仍会习惯性地调侃乔鲁诺，私下聊到兴头上还会勾住对方的肩，乔鲁诺从不会排斥或抗拒，倒是旁人心惊胆战的目光总会让米斯达回神。

他明白，在很多人眼中，自己不够“守规矩”。

米斯达也一度刻意回避过，和乔鲁诺碰面时束手束脚连眼神都不肯交流。很快乔鲁诺就看穿了他的顾虑，并在某日惯例汇报后要求他留下，心平气和地告诉他没关系，我们维持原状就好。

“你我之间不需要那种常规的礼数，”年轻的首领面带笑意，语气却坚定得容不得回旋余地，“因为米斯达对我而言本就是特别的。”

被点名的青年惊得挺直腰板，他分不清乔鲁诺是单纯对同伴和战友的信赖，还是真的意有所指。暴风的狂喜和海啸般的恐惧将心脏绞成乱糟糟的一团，他不敢深究那句话背后的真正含义。

最终，米斯达像掩盖心虚似的放声大笑起来：“当然！我们出生入死的时候那些家伙还不知在哪儿当地痞流氓呢！”

乔鲁诺依旧看着他，笑容不置可否。

在那之后，米斯达隔三差五就会想起乔鲁诺的那声“特别”，和他望向自己时坦然又真诚的目光。他总觉得心里痒痒的，好像有人悄悄把种子埋进心头，不知名的萌芽正努力地拱破表皮。他不知道那颗种子里蕴含着什么，但也许乔鲁诺知道。

 

 

来到首领的办公室房门，米斯达发现门框和把手上攀附着柔软的藤蔓，绿叶从门槛里钻出来，那是“乔鲁诺式闲人勿扰”的表达方式，没人能推开爬满绿色植物的门。

米斯达把布丁放在门口，决定打道回府。一串儿细细的藤条忽然垂下来，触及他戴着毛线帽的头顶，又飞速缩回去。

门自己打开了一道空隙，显然他被准许入内了。

米斯达走进房间，偌大敞亮的办公室内安静无声。乔鲁诺似乎在打盹儿，手背支着下巴，一本正经得仿佛只是沉思。

米斯达轻手轻脚地将布丁放在桌角，回头看门口，藤蔓却已重新封锁了缝隙，他进退两难。乔鲁诺好像并没被惊扰，如此别扭的睡姿能睡得安稳也是奇妙，米斯达心想，按耐着研究对方睫毛长度的念头。他退回到沙发里，无所事事地靠端详年轻老板来打发时间。

午后的阳光透过玻璃窗倾泻而下，米斯达的呼吸放缓，舒适感宛如沸腾水面上的气泡，渐渐把他的意识蒸干。他的视线仍落在乔鲁诺身上，那人即使是最普通的姿态，也总是像要绽放光芒般蓄势待发。

米斯达不是勤于反复思考某个问题的人，他喜欢一切从简，大而化之。可这种习惯并不适用于乔鲁诺，自从那次令他困惑的谈话——或者更早，早在他们仍为反抗前老板而奔波的时候，乔鲁诺就成了他怯于深究的无解难题。

就好像一张白纸上忽然绽放的花，他搞不懂为什么它会突然出现，但既然鲜花养眼又芬芳，那就爽快地接受它的存在便是了。

可假如那朵花儿不断生长，即将撕破整张白纸又该怎么办？米斯达不愿多想，他决定顺其自然。

清风从窗缝钻进来，在房间徐徐穿梭，阳光轻吻着乔鲁诺漂亮的轮廓，宛如一尊圣洁静谧的古典雕像。米斯达把交叠的双手垫在脑后，吐息绵长，身体里翻滚的痛楚渐渐偃旗息鼓，他的眼皮越来越沉，视野中那抹金色的身影慢慢同阳光融为一体。

 

 

03

在米斯达的记忆中，乔鲁诺几乎从不会像他一样抱怨什么——除了为他疗伤的时候。有一回，乔鲁诺实在忍受不住他豪放凄惨的嚎叫，埋怨道，你都已经是个干部了，就不要总是大惊小怪的。

米斯达却不肯罢休，报复似地用力揪住乔鲁诺的西装，把他熨帖整齐的衬衫抓得皱皱巴巴，嘴里不住嘟囔着，乔鲁诺你是魔鬼啊我都那么痛了，叫唤两声都不行吗？

乔鲁诺不为所动：“拜托你有点成熟男人的样子。”

米斯达乐了：“从你嘴里说出来可真奇妙。倒是你，真有过你这个年纪该有的样子吗？我可想象不出来。”

乔鲁诺神态自若：“虽然不知道什么算‘该有的样子’，但不瞒你说，我这样在学校还挺受欢迎的。”

他捞起米斯达受伤的腿向上一推，后者痛得直蹬腿，却又被他呵止了，只得憋屈地翘着脚，身子悬在沙发里，像被吊起了尾鳍任人宰割的吞拿鱼。

“别乱动，除非你想让骨头里生出刺来。”乔鲁诺的话总是充满威慑力，米斯达吓得僵直身子，大气都不敢喘，可疼痛又着实难耐，就抿着嘴闷声哼唧。

过了一会儿，乔鲁诺叹气：“米斯达，觉得痛就叫出来吧。”

“你终于良心发现了啊？”

乔鲁诺平静道：“因为你憋着的呻吟声太像叫床了，这让我很困扰。”

米斯达强忍着痛楚，扯动脸皮朝对方假笑：“信不信我这就让你那漂亮脑袋开花啊，亲爱的老板。”

回答米斯达的是排山倒海的剧痛。

他妈的，就是在公报私仇！米斯达愤恨地想着，忽略了心头一瞬而过的赧然。

 

 

米斯达从沙发中醒来的时候，窗外已经黑天了。他发现自己身上披了毯子，对面的乔鲁诺正在办公，听见声音，头也没抬：“醒了？”

“嗯……我睡了多久？”

“四小时零三分。”

“妈的，”米斯达骂骂咧咧地想跳起来，却被背上的伤口拉回沙发里，“不对，你早知道我来了？”

“我本来就只是在闭目养神，”乔鲁诺无奈地看他一眼，“精神松懈了一些，没想到它会让你进来。”

被点名的藤蔓在门槛上委屈地抖动叶片。米斯达有点得意。

“那你还装睡？”

“是 **你** 在我休息的时候来了，”乔鲁诺纠正他，“况且，我以为你有充足的耐心和精力等我午休结束。”

米斯达理亏地挠挠头。

“找我有什么事？顺便，谢谢你送的布丁。”乔鲁诺似乎很忙，成堆的文件在他指间翻飞。

米斯达不自在地拽拽帽檐的箭头，那是他紧张时无意识的小动作。

“我之前……确实有些得意忘形了。”

乔鲁诺扬起眉毛，米斯达继续道：“你知道的，我太不把自己的性命当回事。”

金发首领放下了稿件，安静地等他自我检讨。

米斯达被盯得发窘。乔鲁诺几乎从不会这样看他，那个人的目光总是坚定或柔和，而不会像此刻这般，尖锐得快要将他洞穿。

“你说得对，一旦我们分开了，敌人轻而易举就能让我咽气。我太依赖你的能力，这不是个合格干部该有的行为。”

乔鲁诺依旧凝视他，但那股锐利的刺痛消失了，他又变回米斯达熟悉的那个少年。细微的转变让米斯达放松了身体，他才发现自己之前竟如此紧绷。

“我接受你的反省。米斯达，身体还好吗？”

“老实说，不太好，”一旦放松，米斯达的语气也变得随意起来，仿佛乔鲁诺还是那个任他勾肩搭背胡闹调侃的男孩，“手臂、肩膀到后腰，都痛得要命。”

“我很遗憾，但身体总得吃点苦头才能记住教训。”乔鲁诺温和地说，尽管内容毫不留情。

米斯达开始后悔自己忍着伤痛为这个没良心的老板买布丁了。

乔鲁诺转动座椅，示意米斯达绕到办公桌后面。

“让我帮你检查一下，也许是临时‘零件’不够契合。”

米斯达顺从地走过去，坐在老板椅的扶手上。两人距离近得暧昧，米斯达稍微低头就能吻到乔鲁诺柔软的发顶，他不得不竭力梗直了脖子。

“说到零件，你这次又把什么变成了我的器官？”米斯达半开玩笑地闲扯着，试图不让注意力停留在乔鲁诺来回抚摸的手上，“当时我身边一无所有，除了打穿的砖头和砸碎的猪肘——真不敢相信他们会在意大利吃德国菜。哦不，乔鲁诺不要告诉我你把猪肘变成了我的胳膊！”

乔鲁诺笑起来：“你给了我新思路，说不定走投无路的时候可以把它复原好填饱肚子。”

“不！乔鲁诺！”米斯达绝望地哀嚎。

年轻的黑帮首领仰起头，露出与身份不符的清爽笑容：“开玩笑的，米斯达，别紧张。你要是再绷得这么紧，我就无法好好检查了。”

米斯达意识到乔鲁诺的手已经探入了他的上衣。掌心贴在左胸，他慌张起来，生怕对方摸出他加速的心跳。

“这、这边不痛。”他故作轻松，试图推开乔鲁诺的手。

“我在探测生命能量，有些部件为了应急，可能不算最佳选择，就像器官移植也会有排斥反应一样。”

乔鲁诺的动作像蝴蝶般轻柔，点到为止地从胸口滑到侧腰，那里叠着几枚硬币大小的疤痕，他的指尖慢下来，在凹凸不平的肌肤上摩挲。

“哦，这是我刚入黑帮时候受的伤，”米斯达顺着乔鲁诺的手看过去，“虽然当时怀疑肾都要被打烂，但现在早就没事啦。”

乔鲁诺极轻地叹了口气。

“有时我真讨厌你这点。”

米斯达满不在乎地笑了：“我对自己的运气还挺有自信的——当然，”看到乔鲁诺瞬间凛冽的眼神和掐在腰部的手，米斯达及时改口：“就像你说的，我要为自己的性命负责，而不是急着找死。”

乔鲁诺收回视线，他的手游移到米斯达的背后，就像搂着情人那样亲密。米斯达被不动声色地推进他怀里，赤裸的腰上覆盖着少年臂弯的热度。这让本就心猿意马的米斯达愈发坐立不安。

“我从不怀疑你的觉悟，但大部分时候，牺牲都不是最优解。”乔鲁诺慢条斯理地说着，黄金体验的能量透过手掌注入米斯达的体内。粘着在血管上的痛意被消融了，他餍足地舒了口气。

“如今已不再是为推翻旧势而拼死决斗的阶段，我们必须小心地活下去。”乔鲁诺伸出另一只手，白净的掌心向上摊开，米斯达盯着上面圆润的纹路，差点漏听了对方的指示。

“米斯达，把左手给我。”

米斯达看着那片白花花的手掌，小声嘀咕：“你给人疗伤都这样么。”

乔鲁诺投给他一枚困惑又清澈的眼神。米斯达吸了口气，他喉咙里仿佛灌满了铁锈，被涌入的空气吹出沙沙的声响。

“你真该看看自己现在的样子，”米斯达故意粗着嗓子大声说，“简直像调情。难怪新来的女成员都被你迷得神魂颠倒，甚至还有男人——”

他突然停下来。玻璃窗上自己那窘迫丑陋又可笑的表情让他恨不得吞枪自杀。

“为自己澄清之前，我想确认一下，米斯达，你在吃醋吗？”

乔鲁诺和颜悦色，徘徊在米斯达后背的手又落回腰部。

米斯达一个字儿也没听进去，他全神贯注地思索应该先打烂玻璃还是直接射穿自己脑袋。

没听到回应的乔鲁诺似乎并不失落。他从容地牵起米斯达紧紧拽着裤子的左手，替身的生命能量徐徐发光。米斯达的手变得很热，但他怀疑自己脸上热度更惊人。

“咳咳不用了，我现在一点都不痛了，身体好得很！我也差不多该走了。”米斯达慌乱挣扎着，想要站起来。可乔鲁诺还揽着他的腰，他的另一只手还被对方按住。

“检查还没结束，而且你也没回答我。”

年轻首领的语气不容置喙。他说得没错，黄金体验的确仍在兢兢业业地工作，米斯达没理由离开。

“我没吃醋——老天，我当然没有，”米斯达一字一句地认真强调，“我只是陈述事实。作为你的同伴、朋友和忠心的部下，我才提醒你，乔鲁诺，你疗伤的方式太暧昧了，这不好。”

乔鲁诺一言不发地看着他。澄澈透亮的翡翠湖中倒映着米斯达窘迫不安的脸，倒影的主人很快移开了视线。

“我没有惹你生气的意思，”米斯达徒劳地追加解释，“只是，不需要这样也可以疗伤。”

“我只想澄明一点，”乔鲁诺似乎检查完毕了，可他的手依旧握着米斯达的指尖，“我从来不会像这样为别人疗伤。”

刚恢复呼吸的米斯达又觉得自己快喘不过气了。他得站起来，从这个甜蜜窒息的陷阱里逃脱，否则天晓得他会做出什么蠢事。

米斯达牵动唇角，以讲个干瘪笑话那样拘谨的口吻调侃道：“因为我是特别的？”

他想咬断自己的舌头。再对脑门狠狠开几枪，性感手枪都救不了的那种。

米斯达不敢相信，他竟然把那个字眼说出口了，那个在他心中千回百转得不到结论的无解词汇，就这样在尴尬的时点被他脱口而出。

乔鲁诺凝视着他，眼中荡起波纹：

“对，因为你是特别的。”

 

 

04

乔鲁诺要参加一场晚宴。发起人是西西里最大的黑手党头目，联合了那不勒斯数个家族，向热情组织的新任首领发出了邀请。

世事动荡，是时候一起坐下谈谈未来，我们与你一样渴望和平。来函措辞热诚恳切，好像那真的不过是场温馨美好的聚会。

“你最好别去，”福葛嫌恶地把信封丢回桌上，“我听说过那个宴会，西西里的老狐狸操办的，名单上的家族都得出席。五年举办一次，每次肃清一批不听话的倒霉鬼，俗称‘下船’。他们盯上你了，绝对会杀了你。”

“至少不会是这次，”乔鲁诺平静地说，“他们还搞不懂为什么热情突然易主，这回是试探和威胁。自从索伦托的毒枭投奔西西里之后，那些人迫不及待想把毒品送出地中海。‘热情’掐着水路的命脉，他们想震慑我，借机捞到好处。”

“你真的要去？”福葛诧异，随即又摇摇头，他已渐渐适应这位老板语出惊人的作风了。

“别担心，我还可以带个人。”乔鲁诺从容地露齿一笑，好像他不过是要出门买根甜筒，他的目光移到沙发上：“米斯达，你可以吗？”

身着蓝线衫的枪手保持着防空警戒的姿态，艰难地把自己缩进沙发角落，几乎要和深蓝的家具融为一体。被乔鲁诺点名的瞬间，他颤抖起来，奋力把头埋得更深：“不！我那天绝对不要出门！为什么要选在4号啊，简直太不吉利！肯定有阴谋！”

福葛在两人背后无声地翻了个白眼，米斯达这麻烦的迷信毛病到现在居然还改不掉，也得亏是乔鲁诺还忍得住，换个别的老板，他恐怕早就被剁掉手指净身出户了。

金发的黑帮首领眉头都不皱一下，平和地说：“那我带别人去。”

看，乔鲁诺就这么轻易地放过了米斯达，他真的被惯坏了。

年轻的老板转向福葛：“暗杀小组已经成型了吧，谁擅长枪杀？”

米斯达停止了战栗，他终于肯将脑袋从膝盖间解放出来：“你要暗杀？”

乔鲁诺波澜不惊地说：“据说，那个毒枭也要出席晚宴。恐怕会狐假虎威，要求我们给予走私通道的安全保障。正好，我想做掉他。”

“在宴会上？”米斯达皱眉：“你不要命了？”

“我要他入场前就被解决。没有证据，谈判中就不会明目张胆取我性命，而我会趁势翻盘，”乔鲁诺淡然道，“听上去难以置信，但我——我们必须做到，一旦在此退让，‘热情’会被孤立。”

福葛抱着手臂，他还有万千条反驳的理由没说出口，可他知道没有必要了。米斯达从沙发中站起来，他看上去那么高，逆着灯光，黝黑的眼瞳却微微发亮。

“所以你需要一个擅长暗杀的人随行？”

乔鲁诺笃定地看着他，仿佛早就预见了他的转变。

“我不知道还有谁比我更适合——暗杀小组那些孩子还不够应付这种大场面。”

乔鲁诺像是要微笑：“你愿意去吗？”

米斯达哼了一声，嘟囔道：“只要杀掉那家伙，然后撑过4号就行了吧？只有我的话绝对不要去，不过，有你在，我应该可以转运。”他的音量骤然拔高：“Boss，你可得加把劲，我想早点结束这个该死的任务回家睡觉。”

乔鲁诺终于笑起来：“当然，在那之后你想要休假也没问题。”

 

 

当晚八点，乔鲁诺和米斯达在老板的私人衣帽间更换礼服。受限于宴会礼仪，他们必须身着正装，帽子和露脐装也是明令禁止的。米斯达一边咒骂着迂腐的规矩，一边将衬衣下摆胡乱塞进西裤里。

“所以我才讨厌什么宴会，该死的，为什么黑帮还得跟上班族一样讲究，都是流氓装什么正人君子。“他烦躁地把酒红领带勒在脖子上，那是他在乔鲁诺长长的衣柜中千挑万选才决定的款色。迷信的毛病让他习惯在大事当前挑个喜欢的东西佩在身边，而他喜欢红色。

与手忙脚乱的米斯达相反，乔鲁诺已经扣好了袖扣，披上外套，对着穿衣镜抹平褶皱。

“妈的，这领带怎么这么难系，”和红绸带搏斗许久之后，米斯达成功将其打成了死结，“乔鲁诺你快帮帮我！”

乔鲁诺无奈，拽着那根已经起皱了的可怜领带迫使米斯达直面自己：“别乱动，我可不会帮你整理第二次。”

纤长的白手指在眼皮底下翻飞，米斯达下意识地屏住呼吸，好像自己吐出热气就会扰乱对方流利的动作似的。他整张脊背都贴在了柜门上，试图让自己放松点儿，别因为老板亲手给自己系领带就兴奋得像猎艳成功的处男。可思绪不受控制地回播起数日前，那个暧昧得宛如前戏的场景——乔鲁诺搂着他，为他疗伤，两人距离近得几乎随时都能接吻。他被对方握住手，像被握住了心脏，当乔鲁诺说他是特别的时候，米斯达险些克制不住亲吻那张漂亮脸蛋的冲动。

可他逃了，像只被白鹅啄秃脑门的狐狸，夹着尾巴逃出办公室。他不敢去看乔鲁诺的表情，只要再多逗留一秒，他绝对会搞砸一切——老天，要知道他已经被那家伙摸得起了反应！

那天之后米斯达就刻意回避乔鲁诺，而对方神态自若，好像什么都没发生过。这让他松了口气，又有种被戏弄的窘迫。他告诉自己得腾出时间好好动用懒惰的脑细胞，把这一切整理通顺，理出勇气，然后潇洒帅气地闯进老板的办公间，把乔鲁诺按在座椅里狠狠舌吻一番。

听起来可真他妈爽。

然而，当现实里再次跟乔鲁诺正面接触时，被困在双臂间的却是米斯达，绝望的是，他甚至连直视对方眼睛的勇气都丧失了。和创造生命时的温暖不同，乔鲁诺的指尖大多数时候都是微凉的，贴上米斯达的脖颈时，后者迅速地打了个颤。

“抱歉，”他轻声说，“冰到你了。”

“你手可真够凉的。”找到话题的米斯达终于不再奄奄一息，提起了精神。

“大概是遗传，我母亲的手也很冰。”乔鲁诺漫不经心地说着，食指伸进衣领，贴在米斯达的脖间，捏着领子的弧度慢慢前推，被蹂躏的衣领总算恢复了形状。

米斯达哼唧一声，无意识地接话：“刚好，我体温高，你这样一摸还挺舒服。”

乔鲁诺笑了笑，可惜米斯达的视线死死钉在天花板上，并没有看到。在乔鲁诺为自己系领带的时候，他紧张得连口水都不敢下咽。好不容易等到系好了，对方的手指却仍贴在自己脖子上，就在他喉结的位置，他不想在这种时候功亏一篑，可再不吞咽，他一个堂堂黑手党干部就要被自己的口水噎死了！

“好了，记得不要用力扯领带，很容易变成死结。”

乔鲁诺说着，终于解放了米斯达的脖子。后者松了口气，赶忙背对乔鲁诺，装模作样地套上西装。

“我不用戴个枪套吗？”米斯达环顾四周，满怀期待地问，“就像电影里那种，绑在肩部的。”他比划着，显然认为自己也将拥有同样是时髦的装备。

“看不出你还挺乐在其中，”乔鲁诺似笑非笑，拿起因换装而被主人搁置在一旁的左轮手枪，“可惜，出于这个宴会的传统，宾客禁止携带枪械，你不需要穿那个——我也很遗憾，你的话一定会穿得很好看，我相信。”

他握着枪，眼神却真挚正直，仿佛与这充满血腥罪恶的世界格格不入。

“别捉弄我了，”米斯达移开视线，飞快地说，“看你这么游刃有余，肯定已经有对策了吧，老板？”

乔鲁诺微笑，将左轮贴近单薄的双唇，在突起的弹巢上落下一吻。

米斯达原以为自己早该熟悉了乔鲁诺魔法般浪漫的替身能力，可当他的宝贝手枪在对方唇边慢慢变成鲜花时，他还是惊呆了，直勾勾地盯着那朵娇艳欲滴的花儿，直到乔鲁诺将其递过来。

“等到需要的时候，就掐断花萼，我会让它复原。”乔鲁诺说着，动作轻柔地将沾着露水的花朵放进米斯达胸前的口袋，轻轻拍了拍。

米斯达愣了几秒，花的香气淡淡地飘上来，他吸了吸鼻子，轻叹道：“乔鲁诺，我可真喜欢你的替身能力。”

笑容绽放在金发首领俊美的脸庞上：“承蒙夸奖。”

 

 

05

晚宴场所定在那不勒斯湾附近的旧舞厅，透过落地窗就能看见探入海湾的曲折港口，即使到了夜晚也灯火通明，甚至还有人在渔船上放烟火。

米斯达百无聊赖地靠在窗边，身边的老虎机孜孜不倦地放着歌儿朝他发出邀请。偌大的主厅里摆满了各式赌博机，吵闹的音效不绝于耳，他漫不经心地抛掷硬币，余光打量着窗外废弃的钟塔。

他知道有人在监视自己，这间纸醉金迷的娱乐厅就是圈住包括他在内所有随行者的牢笼。在他们刚抵达会场的时候，他就被迫和乔鲁诺分开了，首领直接被带去了建筑深处的会议室，而作为副手的米斯达则被领到了充满酒和美女的主厅，显然是为了限制他的行动。

不过这对米斯达来说不算问题，就在刚刚，他敲定了最佳的暗杀场所——根据情报，疑心重重的毒枭会绕到庭院后门，而他下车到进入会场的短短十几米，恰好在钟塔阁楼的射程范围内。性感手枪已经替他探过路了，报废的旧楼无人问津，连保镖都没有。

从主厅离开并没花费米斯达多少力气，精于潜入暗杀的枪手最擅长大变活人的把戏。他借着和兔女郎调情推搡的动作挤进盥洗室，再从气窗翻到外廊，趁着夜色冲向钟塔。

一切都很顺利，或者说过于顺利了。当米斯达数着从港口传来的烟花爆裂声，端起左轮瞄准如约而至的毒枭脑袋时，一股异样在心中升腾起来。

哪里不对劲，可没有给他犹豫的空闲了。既然乔鲁诺说要做掉那家伙，那他就注定得死在米斯达的枪口下。

毒枭暴露在室外的时间很短，即使如此，那人始终缩头缩脑鬼鬼祟祟的，拼命躲进阴影，仿佛知道自己已经被盯上。

“这两天我可是拼命看你的照片啊老兄，比看我们Boss的次数都多了。”米斯达轻声说道。他的手稳如磐石，准星像磁铁般紧紧吸附在目标的脑门上：“你就是躲到地里也逃不掉。”

港口的巨大烟花在夜空绽放的瞬间，子弹出膛，正中眉心。

守在毒枭周围的保镖们立刻开枪，不过并没有人面向钟塔，多亏了性感手枪改变了子弹轨迹，营造出狙击者躲在别处的假象。接下来，只要跳进钟楼下面的小花丛，再绕进会场廊道回到主厅，米斯达的任务就完成了。

可不等他翻过窗台，底楼就传来密集的枪响，本就破败不堪的阁楼一时尘土飞扬，米斯达匆忙躲到掩体后方，才逃过了被射成筛子的命运。

“NO.2、NO.5，回来！”米斯达冲着窗外大喊，他的声音几乎淹没在机枪声响之中。听声音，恐怕有两三挺冲锋枪在楼下严阵以待，这绝对不是暗杀暴露的原因，而是他们早就知道他在这里。

该死，中计了，米斯达心想，那些人是故意等他暗杀成功之后才围堵自己。小巧的替身跌跌撞撞扑回左轮里，爱哭鬼的NO.5已然世界末日的模样，涕泗横流地说米斯达下面有三个人，没子弹了，我们逃不掉了！

米斯达把它推进弹巢，默默咒骂象征不幸的数字，不过往好处想，至少是三人而非四人，况且，他也不是穷途末路。当初跟乔鲁诺分开前，那人不动声色地把自己胸口的鲜花塞到了米斯达手中，面若困扰地朝旁边的人笑笑说，他有点花粉过敏，胸花交给下属保管。只有米斯达知道，那根本不是单纯的花儿，而是裹着花瓣的弹匣。

乔鲁诺，我真是爱死你的替身了，他喃喃，思忖着回去该如何向老板表达热切的爱意。

有了弹药补给，米斯达并不急着反击。钟塔外还有性感手枪在徘徊，替他摸清了不速之客们的站位。他把子弹填入左轮，低声对替身下达指令。前两个都被顺利击毙，可惜引起了幸存者的疑心，那家伙钻进钟楼里，朝米斯达躲藏的阴影一通扫射。

米斯达吃痛地跌倒在地，他的左手被射穿，整个手掌几乎从小臂上断裂。最后一发子弹也被浪费了，飞出去的NO.5撞到天花板，垂直落回地面哭得愈发凶残。躲在楼下的敌人听到了声音，又示威地朝着砖墙开了几枪，才高声说：“安分点儿米斯达，我也不是真要杀了你。只是要你老老实实呆在这里，等谈判一结束，你就可以回到你漂亮老板身边了。”

NO.5趴在枪口呜咽，说米斯达小心，他一定是为了让你放松警惕才那么说。

“不，他本可以再补枪直接射穿我的头，却只是打伤了我的手。之前也是为了耗费子弹才跟我周旋，他是故意的。”疼痛几乎让米斯达昏厥，可大脑却格外清醒，他一点点挪进砖墙后面的阴影中，断裂的手腕在石板上拖曳出长长的血痕。他总算搞明白了，敌人恐怕就是为了请君入瓮，把他困在废弃的钟楼里，让他成为谈判桌上的筹码。

妈的，他痛恨自己的轻率愚钝，难怪这场暗杀如此轻而易举，原来根本不是因为他技高一筹，只是被别人利用了而已。

听不到米斯达的动静，楼下的男人缓缓踩上石阶。米斯达能听到更卸弹匣的声响，他不由自主地屏住呼吸。

“虽然不知你怎么把武器带进来的，不过你应该弹尽粮绝了，否则早就该开枪了吧，‘热情’的神枪手？”

米斯达，米斯达他上来了，NO.5钻进主人的怀里，哭哭啼啼地重复着，NO.1见他走过拐角了……

被子弹洞穿的左腕像块濡湿的破布瘫在身侧，米斯达怀疑它已经彻底断了，只能感到血液不住地从豁口中汩汩流出。钻心的刺痛让他无法凝神思索对策，思维有些涣散了，他握着左轮，打开的弹巢空空如也，他突然想起乔鲁诺塞给他自己的胸花时没头没尾的一句叮嘱——

“记得你的左手，它还没痊愈。”年轻的首领飞快说着，把鲜花放进米斯达手中，旋即走向暗流涌动的会谈室。

奇怪的嘱咐。当时米斯达不明白乔鲁诺为什么会那样说，明明在办公室为他复查时还夸过他左手恢复得最好，为何又在众目睽睽的时候突然重提？

愈来愈多的血从身体中流逝，石阶上的脚步声渐行渐近，性感手枪还在怀中绝望地抽泣，米斯达盯着折断了的手腕，一咬牙，抄起枪柄对着裂口用力砸下去。

“米斯达——！”

NO.5的哭嚎被淹没在骤然响起的洪亮钟声之中。

意外敲响的时钟打乱了男人的计划，他生怕丢失了米斯达的线索，慌忙冲上阁楼，高声威胁道：“警告你别耍小伎俩！”

“十一点了。”

米斯达的声音在钟鸣的间隙飘落而下，男人警觉地端起枪，月光之中只有来回摇摆的巨钟，竟没人影。

“你最好立刻出来！别逼我动手。”他虚张声势地大喊着，不敢冒进，遮遮掩掩地躲在楼道的拐角。

“十一点了，混蛋，该死的4号终于快结束了！”

随着米斯达愤怒的吼声响起的是子弹冲破左轮枪膛的爆鸣声，浸染了血与月光的子弹划破黑夜，精准地钉入男人额头。机枪应声落地，他像半空中失去了绳索的麻袋重重跌回地面，翻滚着摔至楼底。

又过了一会儿，米斯达摇摇晃晃地从阴影中走出来，确认敌人彻底断气，他才长舒一口气。

“你真该早早杀了我的，倒霉鬼，”米斯达瞥了一眼地上温热的尸体，语调淡漠，“4号即将结束的美妙时刻，比起跟你度过，我还是更想念我家老板的脸啊。”

漫长的钟声结束了，空气中还回荡着震动的余波。米斯达揪出一个小小的替身，将其丢到空中：“任务完成。得尽快通知乔鲁诺才行。”

NO.5小心翼翼地看看米斯达空荡的左腕，问道：“现在怎么办，逃走吗？”

“逃？”米斯达笑了：“当然不。回大厅，老板凯旋，不迎接怎么行。”

 

 

06

起初谈判并不顺利。赴会前，乔鲁诺一度猜测那个毒枭是主导者，但实际上似乎另有其人。不过对方狡猾谨慎，乔鲁诺不断抛出交易条件，想要引蛇出洞，那人却迟迟不肯正面交锋，只是一味诱导其他家族的首领朝乔鲁诺施压。

深夜钟声敲响的时候，谈判被突如其来的茶歇中断。会议室里弥漫着凝重的气氛，乔鲁诺却觉得勒在喉头的压力消失了。

像是被某种力量牵引，他走到了窗边，那不勒斯港口的夜晚依旧热闹非凡，甚至还有烟花在海面上空盛放。突然，他注意到外面有个金黄色的小小身影，弹头般尖尖的脑袋在乔鲁诺投去目光的瞬间雀跃起来，兴高采烈地朝他挥手。

热情组织的年轻老板微笑着用指尖轻点玻璃，无声地说了句“Grazie”。

他能感到融合在米斯达体内的某些“部件”失效了，也知道对方掏出了左轮和自己为他预备的弹匣。恶战在所难免，但重要的是，他的枪手达成了使命。

 

 

米斯达几乎是栽进轿车后座的，如果没有乔鲁诺在另一侧顺手推着，他早就不顾形象地直挺挺躺下去。

乔鲁诺拉起屏风，示意对方平躺下来，枕在自己腿上。米斯达有点不好意思，但又觉得自己辛苦工作，揩点老板的油水也无可厚非，眼睛一闭心一横，厚着脸皮倒了下去。乔鲁诺只觉他无声的挣扎十分有趣，也不点破，唤出黄金体验，开始为米斯达检查伤势。

“我要死了。”黑发枪手从喉咙里发出含糊的抱怨，他看上去并不像说得那样糟糕，除了形状诡异的左腕。

“但你这次看上去还不错，我为你骄傲，米斯达。”乔鲁诺欣慰地说着，摊开的掌心贴在对方胸口，所及之处都是些轻微的擦伤。

“多亏了你乔鲁诺，没有你我真不知该怎么。”米斯达闭着眼，无形的暖流缓缓注入体内，像把他恶战时消损的热度尽数归还一般，他开始迷恋这种感觉了，虽然还是很疼。

“是你帮我们突破了困境。”乔鲁诺的声音沉下去，他注意到米斯达垂在身侧的左手，形状不自然地鼓起，上面缠着酒红色的领带，绸缎被血浸湿结块，摸上去硬邦邦的。

“疼疼疼轻点——”本来都快睡过去的米斯达突然惨叫，乔鲁诺执起了他的左腕，他还没跟对方坦白自己已经失去了左手，而且血把领带跟左轮粘断口上。

乔鲁诺的动作停下来，他只勉强撕开了一小部分领带，可裸露出来的不是麦色的肌肤，只有泛着冰冷金属光泽的枪口。他顿时了然于胸。

“你参透了那句话。我很高兴。”

乔鲁诺的声线柔和而动人，米斯达忍不住睁开眼偷看他的表情，却没料到对方正弯起眉眼凝视自己。他心跳漏了半拍，想再鸵鸟地闭上眼似乎又太迟了，只能咧嘴笑了笑。

“不，你给的谜题太难了，我差点就死在敌人枪口下。不过好在我最后解开了，作为不吉利日子的出行还挺不错的，”米斯达得意地说道，忽然来了精神，“老板，就像之前说的，我这趟任务完成可得给点奖励。”

“没问题，”乔鲁诺也被感染了笑意，他一面细致地为米斯达的左腕清除血污，一面许诺，“你为‘热情’立了功，休假、加薪、不动产，或者对哪行生意感兴趣，都可以提。”

“我想想……”米斯达兴奋地举起完好无损的右手在胸口挥舞，“首先是带薪休假，还有奖金，最好再有套别墅，我听说你在卡普里岛买了半个山头啊，能不能分我点？”

“你提醒了我，”乔鲁诺放下酒精棉球，叩了叩屏风之外的司机驾驶座，“联系游艇，今晚在山庄入住。”

“山庄？什么地方？”米斯达事不关己地问着，他不像乔鲁诺那么讲究，给他一块毛毯便能在平地睡着，或者像现在，有老板膝枕，他也能睡得很安稳。

“我的私人别墅，在卡普里岛，”乔鲁诺平静的语调中藏着些许喜悦，“你也可以住在那儿，我相信你会喜欢的。”

“真的假的？我只是说着玩啊乔鲁诺。”米斯达再次睁大了眼，睡意全无，前面那些放肆的要求都是玩笑话，他心甘情愿为了乔鲁诺出生入死，也并不在意所谓的丰沃物质奖励，可他没想到，自己那些无心调侃竟被乔鲁诺认真对待。欣喜感动和歉疚一拥而上，几乎要把米斯达单纯浅薄的情绪容器撑爆了。

“没关系，我正有此意。”乔鲁诺笑得从容不迫，好像无论米斯达拒绝与否，他都已决定邀请对方住进自己豪华的海岛别墅里。

“不过，在抵达别墅好好放松之前，你还要忍耐一次痛苦，老样子。”乔鲁诺语调忽转，平淡地陈述起可怕的现实，那是他创生治疗前的管理发言。

“等下，”米斯达紧张地挡住乔鲁诺即将落下的手，对方皱眉，似乎又要埋怨他的不配合，“这次你选了什么部件？”

“硅胶，比较贴近人体组织，愈合之后疼痛的后遗症也不严重。”乔鲁诺认真道，为了同伴们，他可是做了充分研究。

米斯达却没有松口气的样子，他仰视乔鲁诺翡翠般的眼睛，忽然说：“你知道的，我是个很迷信的人。”

乔鲁诺的眉毛依旧蹙着，像有千言万语要说，可他只是抿着嘴，耐心地看着米斯达。

“我相信戴点喜欢的东西能够保持好运气。”米斯达继续说，他的视线在逼仄的后座空间里跳来跳去，就是不肯停留在乔鲁诺的眼中。

“你想表达什么，米斯达？”乔鲁诺礼貌地问：“为了防止伤口感染，我得尽快开始。”

米斯达见状，飞快地说：“我是指，可以选个我喜欢的东西作为新的部件吗？就当是我的工作奖励。”

“你想要什么？”

“你的，乔鲁诺，”米斯达的语气也郑重起来，“任何东西都行。”

处事不惊的年轻首领扬起眉毛，刹那间像有万千情愫在他波澜不惊的眼底涌动，几乎要倾泻而出，可最终他只是弯起唇角，仿佛卸下沉重包袱一般舒了口气。

“米斯达，”他吟唱般轻盈地念着那个名字，“我无法给你任何东西，除了我自己。”

“这听着也不错，热情的老板是我的了。”米斯达庆幸轿车里昏暗无光，他的脸开始发热，该死的，乔鲁诺的笑容简直比夜晚的月光还耀眼，可他根本移不开视线。

“别摆出这副表情，米斯达，”乔鲁诺轻快地说，微凉的手掌遮住了他的眼睛，“这会动摇我优先‘治疗’的念头，而忍不住想去做点别的。”

“好吧，”失去了光线的米斯达撇嘴，顺从地在对方的掌心之下合上眼睑，“反正我们有的是机会去做，不是么？”

“我很高兴看到你有这个觉悟。”

乔鲁诺说着，卸下衬衫左袖的翡翠袖扣，黄金体验透过他的手将其托起来，方形的饰品在暖光中慢慢消融成一团金黄色的流体。

创造新生依旧伴随着剧烈的痛楚，米斯达用力咬着下唇，他难得没有夸张地哼叫，只是沉默地忍耐着。乔鲁诺默默凝视他毫无血色的嘴唇，突然说：

“之前说过减缓疼痛的新疗法，想试试吗？”

米斯达哼唧一声，似乎没有多余的精力揣测新疗法的可靠性。忽然，他感到有什么温软的东西贴上了嘴唇，甚至还有湿润柔软的触感舔舐着下唇，他呆住了，甚至任由那柔软的东西趁虚而入，钻入了口中。

他像在品尝清甜的冰淇淋，吮吸蜜色的阳光，亲吻沾着雨露的花瓣。他的身体像被痛楚和快感撕成两半，小的那一部分在剧痛中挣扎，另一半则融化在甜蜜的幸福里。

幻觉般的短暂体验结束了，米斯达一睁开眼就看到乔鲁诺笑盈盈地凝视自己，他觉得仿佛还在梦里。

“感觉如何？”乔鲁诺握着米斯达完好如初的左手，白皙的手指扣进米斯达的指缝里。

“我得说，这临床体验太刺激，不适合推广，”米斯达严肃地评价，忍不住舔了舔嘴角，“只在我身上试验就够了，多来几次也不要紧。”

乔鲁诺莞尔：“别担心，这本来就是为你独创的方法。”

得到称心答复的米斯达满意地扭动身子，想换个舒服的姿势继续在老板怀里睡觉。乔鲁诺却不客气地拍拍他脑袋：“治疗结束，该起来了。”

米斯达讪讪地爬起来，他忽然注意到乔鲁诺的左手中指上多了一枚戒指。

“老板也开始戴饰品了？”米斯达兴致勃勃地凑过去看，戒指并不花哨，朴素的翡翠被姜黄色的细藤条簇拥着，没有多余装饰，像是天然手工品。

“居然还是简朴的手工款。”米斯达挑眉，捏起乔鲁诺的手不放，打着研究戒指的名号公然占便宜。乔鲁诺也不恼，任由他评头论足胡思乱想。

“不过你这戒指挺好看的，”最终米斯达说得倦了，做起最后总结，“我喜欢这个颜色。”

“我记得你更喜欢红色？”

“托你的福，我开始喜欢绿色了。”米斯达笑道，留恋地看着乔鲁诺透亮清澈的翠绿眼瞳。

“谢谢，我会一直戴着它，”乔鲁诺微笑，不动声色地将两条松动的衬衫袖口分别塞进西装袖管里，“就像你说的，喜欢的东西或许会带来好运。”

“你在变相夸自己吗，亲爱的Boss？”米斯达随口说着，还恋恋不舍地纠缠着乔鲁诺的手指。忽然，他的手被对方反握，在不容分说的牵引下凑到乔鲁诺的唇边。

年轻的黑帮首领优雅地轻吻恋人的指尖，笑容清爽迷人：

“我更愿意把它当作含蓄的告白，亲爱的米斯达。”

 

 

-END-


End file.
